1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair styling gel compositions and, more particularly, to hair fixative gel compositions containing clear copolymer gels which provide effective hair styling at low compolymers concentrations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of hair styling gels are available for hair fixation, particularly for creating spikes and the like, which can add body and shine to hair without unwanted flaking or dryness. These formulations generally allow the creation of "hair looks" such as the wet or dry looks, to control frizzie perms and natural waves, to provide long lasting blow waves which simulate a non-oil wet look and which when brushed through can create a dry fluffy look.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an effective and clear hair styling gel composition containing a neutralized, crosslinked maleic anhydride-C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 -alkyl vinyl ether gel copolymer of suitable viscosity and pH, which composition is efficient at hair styling at relatively low copolymer concentrations without causing drag on comb-out, which leaves a clean feel upon application, is non-tacky and which can be washed out easily.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description.